


Le miroir de la vie et de la louve

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catelyn Tully Stark Bashing, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: [modern UA et inversion de caractère] Arya Stark et Shireen Baratheon, une bien étrange union que beaucoup jugeraient négativement, à commencer par la propre mère de la louve, la vénérable Catelyn Stark. Elles vont devoir apprendre à se construire, dans les affres du lycée et de tout ce que cela implique.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon/Arya Stark
Kudos: 4





	Le miroir de la vie et de la louve

**Le miroir de la vie et de la louve**

-Alors c'était qui ton mystérieux rencard ? demanda la louve à son amie

\- Trystan Martell, répondit la biche

\- Le fiancé de ta cousine ? T'as peur de rien toi. 

\- Ce n'est pas ma cousine, il n'y a que oncle Robert à ne pas s'en être encore rendu compte. 

"Oncle Robert", Robert Baratheon, était le proviseur de leur lycée. Ses trois enfants, Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen, étaient en réalité les enfants de sa femme Cersei et du frère jumeau de cette dernière, Jaime Lannister. Robert Baratheon était aussi le membre de sa famille avec qui Shireen s'entendait le mieux. Elle partageait beaucoup de choses avec son père, mais certains de ces choix avaient creusés un fossé entre eux. 

\- Ce n'est qu'un mariage arrangé, reprit-elle, et je sais de sources sûres qu'ils ne s'aiment malheureusement pas. 

\- Comment ça ? 

\- Myrcella entretient une liaison avec la cousine de Trystan, Nymeria. 

\- Foutu monde de riches, ragea la brune, ça se passe mieux avec ton père ? 

\- On évite d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent, et sa nouvelle femme aide beaucoup aussi. 

\- Une immigrée c'est ça ? 

\- Oui, Mélisandre d'Asshaï. C'est grâce à ton père qu'elle a put rester. 

\- Mon père a toujours été … compréhensif. Pas comme ma mère. 

\- En même temps … 

La cadette Stark portait une robe noire gothique s'arrêtant au-dessus de ces genoux et dont les manches étaient entièrement en dentelle noire. Elle s'était également maquillée avec du fond de teint et de l'eyeliner. Autant dire que la vénérable Lady Catelyn Stark avait … hurlé, littéralement. Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas que Sansa aidait sa petite sœur dans sa "rébellion". 

\- Tu portes tout sauf quelque chose qu'elle apprécierait Arya, lui dit la biche avec un sourire 

\- Ôte-moi ce sourire d'ange de ton visage Shireen il ne te vas pas du tout. 

L'angélique Shireen Baratheon était l'une des meilleures élèves de notre classe, la fille la plus mignonne à qui tout le monde voulait faire un câlin tout en se demandant si elle avait l'âge légal pour ne pas risquer la case prison, la chouchoute des profs et des surveillants et un ange. Enfin non, pas un ange, ça c'était la chose la plus éloignée de la réalité qui soit.

\- Tu ne crois pas à mon magnifique sourire ? 

\- Non. Tu es une arnaqueuse Shireen, et presque tout le monde tombe dans le panneau.

\- Personne de peu de foi.

\- Manipulatrice 

\- Révolutionnaire 

\- Nymphomane, rétorqua Arya

\- Pause les filles.

C'était Margaery Tyrell, une fille de l'année au-dessus d'elles et accessoirement la petite-amie de Sansa et troisième membre de leur trio.

\- Tu as fini par relâcher ma soeur ?

\- Je ne l’ai pas kidnappée étant donné qu’elle était consentante. 

Shireen rit devant notre joute verbale, me faisant me retourner vers elle. 

\- Pas de commentaire Stockholm, rétorquai-je

C’était toujours comme ça entre nous trois. Nous nous apprécions beaucoup mais avions toutes les trois un caractère très fort. J’étais brutale avec elles, mais Shireen en avait autant en répondant et Margaery … et bien elle était pernicieuse. Si on devait nous comparer, je serait une louve et elle une rose. Elle était une rose, douce mais dangereuse.

C’est à ce moment-là que retentit la sonnerie du lycée, nous informant que nous devions retourner en cours. Malheureusement. 

\- On se retrouve à midi ? nous demanda Margaery

\- Bien sûr. 

\- Oui. 

Alors que nous sortions du lycée après notre dernier cours, Shireen se fit prendre à parti par un garçon de notre classe : Walder Frey, dit “Petit Walder”. Il avait acquis ce surnom à cause du fait qu’il y avait cinq Walder Frey dans leur famille, au moins. Ils ne mouraient pas par surplus d'originalité ça elle en était certaine. 

Il l’attrapa par l’épaule, les yeux remplit de haine. 

\- Tu m’as trompé avec une femme, accusa-t-il

\- Nous n’avons jamais été en couple Walder. Et oui j’ai eu des relations avec une femme, plusieurs même. 

\- Espèce de gouine. 

Et là, Arya vit rouge. Sans réfléchir, elle décocha une droite dans le visage du Frey qui la lui rendit, lui fendant la lèvre au passage. La louve aurait bien contre-attaquée, mais les surveillants se mirent entre eux et les séparèrent.

Les deux adolescents furent conduits dans le bureau du proviseur, qui les gronda très sévèrement avant de les mettre en retenue pour le reste de la semaine. Et en rentrant, rebelote pour la louve avec sa mère.

\- Qu’est-ce que Mère a dit ? lui demanda Sansa alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans la chambre de cette dernière 

\- La même chose que d’habitude : que j’avais de mauvaises fréquentations, un comportement honteux, que jamais toi tu ne te serais comportée ainsi, … Aïe, ça pique ton truc. 

La rousse esquissa un sourire et remit du désinfectant sur la lèvre de sa petite soeur. 

\- Tu ne changeras jamais Arya, tu réagis toujours aussi brutalement qu’avant. 

\- C’est pour ça qu’on m’aime non ? 

\- Si tu le dis. Voilà, ta lèvre risque peut-être d’enfler un petit peu mais elle ne s’infectera pas. 

\- Merci Sansa. 

\- Ne me remercie pas. Tu as essayé le nouveau maquillage de Margaery ? 

\- Oui et elle avait raison, il me va bien. Et Mère a, tu t'en doutes, a-do-rée

\- Shireen aussi ? 

\- Je … QUOI ? hurla-t-elle très rapidement et avec la voix qui partait dans les aiguës. 

\- Si tu le dis Arya. Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai proposé ? 

\- Pour la coloration tu veux dire ? J'aime beaucoup cette idée mais … je la veux en rose !

\- Mère va te tuer. 

\- Je sais. La grand-mère de Margaery doit connaître un bon coiffeur non ? 

\- Probablement. 

\- Et je connais déjà quelqu'un qui sera d'accord de m'y emmener, dit-elle avec un sourire tout sauf innocent

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté déjà rappelle-moi ? 

\- Parce que tu ne sais pas me dire non, grande sœur. 

Le lendemain matin, Sansa conduisit sa petite sœur chez un coiffeur que lui avait conseillé la grand-mère de Margaery, la très sage Lady Olenna. Ironie de la situation, c'était aussi l'un des amis d'enfance de leur mère : Petyr Baelish. La louve en ressorti une heure plus tard avec une très belle coloration rose pâle qui allait très bien avec le style gothique qu'elle essayait d'avoir. Sansa l'attendait dans sa lamborghini, oui les Stark avaient de gros moyens financiers.

\- Tu es bien consciente que Mère doit déjà être au courant ? demanda-t-elle alors que sa petite sœur s'installait à côté d'elle

\- Oui, et c'est exactement ce que je souhaitais. 

\- Je dirais à Rickon de se boucher les oreilles alors. 

Rickon Stark était leur plus jeune frère et le seul à part elles deux à toujours vivre avec leurs parents. Robb avait emménagé avec sa petite-amie, Roslin Frey, l'une des cousines de l'homophobe qu'Arya avait frappé la vieille. Cousine ou tante, enfin quelque chose que comme ça, cette famille était de toute façon beaucoup trop complexe pour qu'elle essaye de s'y retrouver et ce peu importe à quel point elle aimait son frère. Bran était parti faire son apprentissage dans la ville de Villevieille et y avait rencontré un dénommé Samwell Tarly dont il était devenu très proche. Quand à leur demi-frère Jon, il était parti, tout simplement. Arya et Robb étaient les seuls à avoir encore de ces nouvelles de temps à autre par lettres. Il avait déménagé dans une ville du nom de Durlieu, très loin au nord. Il y avait aussi Théon, un orphelin abandonné par ces parents et que leur père avait recueilli contre l'avis de leur mère, et qui était parti l'année précédente à la recherche de sa sœur. 

Le lendemain, Arya sortie en ville retrouver Shireen. Les deux amies avaient toujours été extrêmement proches et se voyaient aussi souvent qu'elles le pouvaient. Elles se retrouvèrent dans le centre de la ville, non loin de là où habitait Stannis Baratheon. 

\- Elle est magnifique cette couleur Arya. 

\- Merci. Je me la suis faite faire hier. Et toi comment tu vas ? 

\- On s'est disputés avec mon père. 

\- À quel sujet ? demanda la louve surprise 

Certes Shireen avait des differents avec son père, mais ils étaient tout de même très proches, pas comme elle avec sa propre mère. 

\- Il aurait aimé que je me trouve un mari pour la fin de mes études au lycée. 

Ça … c'était bien la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire à Shireen. Lui parler mariage était le meilleur moyen de se la mettre à dos. 

\- Il t'a proposé des partis ? 

\- Non, pas après l'échec de son mariage arrangé. Pourquoi ? 

\- Parce que ma mère risque d'essayer de nous faire un coup fourré similaire à Sansa et moi. 

\- Mais Sansa et Margaery … 

\- Elle s'en fiche, cracha la louve acerbe

\- Et comment elle le prend ? 

\- Mal, mais elle n'ose pas claquer la porte comme l'a fait Jon. 

\- Et toi ? Tu feras quoi, si jamais … 

\- Je partirais probablement, je ne me vois pas vivre avec un Frey ou un Lannister. Arrêtons de parler de choses qui nous dépriment, après-midi shopping ? 

\- Toujours. 

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent l'après-midi ensemble à parcourir les boutiques. Sur les conseils de la biche, Arya acheta une broche pour accrocher à l'une de ses vestes et une chaîne où pendait à l'extrémité une tête de loup. Elles étaient sereines ensemble, se complétant parfaitement. Lorsqu'elles se quittèrent, elles avaient toutes les deux le sourire. 

En rentrant chez elle, Arya apprit par sa mère que Sansa allait se marier. Elle était "revenue à la raison et décidée à mener une vie convenable". Le sous-entendu étant : pas avec une autre femme. Mais quand elle apprit le nom de son futur beau-frère, la brune dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Loras Tyrell … elle avait choisi Loras Tyrell, l'amant de Renly Baratheon qui était depuis des années fiancé à Margaery. Sa sœur était diaboliquement douée. 

L'ancienne brune déposa ces achats dans sa chambre avant de toquer à la porte de celle de sa sœur et d'entrer. 

\- Loras Tyrell ? Sérieusement ? 

\- Et ? demanda la rousse avec le même sourire que Shireen

\- Non rien. Et ne copie pas les expressions de ma … de mon amie. 

\- De ta quoi ? 

\- De mon amie j'ai dit.

\- Arya ! Regarde la vérité en face, tu es folle d'elle c'est évident. 

\- Non … non, murmura-t-elle 

\- Arya arya … ça ne sert à rien de me mentir à moi, je te connais par cœur depuis le temps. 

\- Oui je … je l'aime. 

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- Probablement depuis notre rencontre, mais je ne veux pas la blesser. 

\- C'était il y a deux ans Arya. Oui ta précédente relation s'est très mal finie, mais les choses ont changé depuis. Tu as changé. 

\- Oui, mais … 

\- Dis-le lui, Arya. 

\- Tu as peut-être raison. 

\- Évidemment que j'ai raison, ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est moi la grande sœur de nous deux.

Mais malheureusement, avant que la brune n'ai put s'occuper elle-même de ses affaires de cœur, sa mère apprit la vérité et décida de l'envoyer dans un pensionnat à l'autre bout du pays dès la semaine suivante. Prétendument il s'agissait de lui faire rentrer dans sa cervelle de mauvaise graine la dureté de la vie réelle mais Arya, comme Sansa d'ailleurs, savait que c'était pour l'éloigner de Shireen, de son âme-sœur.

Alors finalement, Arya fit ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé en cas de dernier recours : elle avait fugué. Un matin elle n'était plus à l'internat et sa famille ne la revit jamais. Ned fut détruit, sa femme exultait de rage et de colère, le petit Rickon ne comprit pas pourquoi sa famille explosait soudainement, Bran y fut en apparence indifférent mais comme Robb, comme Jon, comme Sansa, il savait pourquoi elle l'avait fait et ils n'étaient pas inquiets pour elle. Beaucoup avaient prit cela pour de l'inconséquence ou un cœur de pierre sauf que ce n'était rien de tout cela. Leur sœur était une battante, une adolescente forte qui savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle devait faire pour l'obtenir. 

_ Je pense à toi, ou que tu sois. Que nos soucis s'envolent et que nos cœurs fusionnent. C'est ce que je souhaite. Nous ne vivons plus dans le même monde, mais nous vivons sous le même ciel. Un seul ciel, une seule destinée. Ensemble, un jour.  _

_ Que ton cœur soit la clé qui te guide, Shireen. _

Shireen avait reçu cette lettre peu après la disparition de son amie, elle savait que c'était elle, même si ce n'était pas signé. Alors, dès qu'elle fut majeure et le bac en poche, elle quitta la ville pour partir à la recherche de la brune. Son père et Lady Melisandre, bien qu'inquiets, la laissèrent partir. 

Plusieurs années passèrent et, alors que le banquet de mariage de Jon et Ygritte battait son plein, Sansa vit deux personnes passer sur la rue d'en face. L'une d'elle la regarda et sourit et la rousse lui sourit en retour. Jon l'avait vu lui aussi. 


End file.
